


It's The Little Things You Do

by ChloeGreen1998



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not beta read we die like Daichi, Post-Time Skip, i love them, its fluffy, lots of fluff, they are both underappreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGreen1998/pseuds/ChloeGreen1998
Summary: Atsumu starts doing little things for Sakusa and Sakusa is so soft for it
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 309





	It's The Little Things You Do

It was six months into his relationship with Atsumu that Sakusa began to notice that Atsumu was leaving small offerings, it always seemed to be when Sakusa needed them too, like they'd developed a psychic link between the two of them. And, it all started with hand sanitiser.

**Hand Sanitiser**

For some reason, Sakusa seemed to be the last one left in the changing room at practice. Everyone else had already headed out to the gym to start their warm up, following the story that Hinata seemed to be telling everyone. If he was being honest, Sakusa didn't want to be at practice today, something was off with himself but he just didn't know what it actually was. He knew it wasn't something physical, he never got sick thanks to his intense routine when it came to cleanliness but something just felt off in his brain. Part of him wanted to be as close to Atsumu as possible when he was feeling like this, revel in his warm and comfort and the other part of him never wanted to be near a human again and it aggravated him.

Trying to shake himself into focusing, Sakusa reached for his bag to dig out his hand sanitiser and his knee pads but when he was trying to find the sanitiser his body seemed to desperately crave on his skin, he came across a second bottle that he definitely had put in there himself. It was the same brand that he used, he could tell by the colour but the only label was what seemed to be a white sticky label pressed across the front.

His finger brushed across Atsumu's messy scrawl as he picked it out of his bag.

 _"Just in case of emergencies, I packed you some extra because you never know when you'll need it. - Atsumu xo"_ Sakusa could feel a warm spreading through him at the thought of his boyfriend, he still wasn't used to that word to be honest, putting the effort in especially with something so important to Sakusa. The side of his lip upturned into a smile as he sanitised his hands and followed the rest of the team out to the gym.

During practice, it felt like his eyes immediately fell on Atsumu every time he wasn't spiking the ball. He watched the way he smiled and encouraged everyone, the way he tossed the ball, the small, irritated look in his eyes when the toss wasn't as good as he wanted it to be. His mind kept focusing on that bottle of hand sanitiser at the bottom of his bag and how something so simple could clear the brain fog he had been feeling this morning. When Atsumu's eyes landed on Sakusa, he even sent him a small smile before they carried on with practice. Maybe things were going to be okay after all.

**Breakfast**

Sakusa had slept terribly, he'd been plagued with nightmares throughout a lot of the night after not being able to fall asleep in the first place until the early hours of the morning. The starting signs of a headache were beginning to show behind his eyes as his alarm continued to echo across the room. The next thing he noticed was the spot next to him on the bed, whilst still warm was in fact empty meaning that Atsumu had already gotten up and left for his morning run. Sakusa let out a small groan before he hit the off button on his alarm, his fingers also came into contact with a piece of paper that had Atsumu's scrawl plastered across it.

 _"hey babe, yes I'm calling you babe because you can't stop me as I'm not in the apartment. I changed your alarm to nine because I know that you hardly slept last night, also, there's breakfast on the table for you but you might want to warm in up for a couple minutes depending on when you actually drag yourself from the bed. I'll be back around eleven, love ya."_ This was the second time in a month that Atsumu had made warmth spread through Sakusa's body with some kind of small gesture, a few weeks ago it was the extra hand sanitiser and now he had let him sleep in and had left him breakfast. It made Sakusa question why he had made Atsumu wait so long before he finally accepted his confession as he too had fallen for the setter that seemed to be hell bent on annoying him. Again, a small smile settled on Sakusa's face as he stretched and headed for his morning shower.

As promised, there was a small box holding some pancakes in along with the surface cleaner Sakusa used for the table before he ate there. He, as usual, wiped the table down before sitting down and tucking into the pancakes his boyfriend has so lovingly made. His mind wondered, the main subject at the forefront was Atsumu, how he had scored such a kind and compassionate human who had always somehow understood him even when they played for different teams, who immediately respected all of the boundaries Sakusa had and how he continued to amaze him even after they'd known each other for eight years now. Everything just felt right when it came to Atsumu and Sakusa never thought he would be able to say those words. Sakusa's brain was still running a mile a minute when he heard the front door open and Atsumu humming a tune as he took his shoes off.

"Are you awake yet?" He called as he came round the corner and appeared in Sakusa's line of vision. "There ya are, I hope my pancakes were good enough for ya."

"They were," Sakusa mumbled, eyes focused on how fluffy Atsumu's hair had gone from the rain outside. "I hope you plan on showering before you come any closer."

"Of course, I just wanted to check on ya, ya seemed to tired last night."

"I'm fine now go and shower." He couldn't help it, Sakusa was well and truly in love with this man.

**Extra Mask**

For some reason Sakusa didn't quite understand, he'd let Atsumu drag him out for some late night shopping. It was quickly approaching the Christmas season and that meant of course, Christmas shopping. Atsumu already had told Sakusa about his multiple plans to decorate their apartment for the holiday season much to Sakusa's dismay and now here they were, on the very busy streets trying to figure out what they wanted to get for different people - well Atsumu was, Sakusa was trying his hardest not to have a panic attack. There were so many people around and even though he had stopped going out with a mask every single day, he now felt exposed and wish he had the familiar fabric around his mouth and nose. People kept touching him, brushing past him or reaching over him to grab things off the shelf and Sakusa was almost at the end of his tether. The only thing that was keeping him even slightly grounded was the hand firmly in his and the dyed blonde hair that he could see out of the corner of his eye, if Atsumu wasn't here, Sakusa was sure he'd have died by now.

The last straw was when someone deliberately pushed him aside to grab something from the shelf in front of him. Sakusa could feel the beginnings of his panic attack with the sweat that was beginning to drip down his neck, his chest immediately constricted and suddenly he couldn't see anything, everything around him was a blur as he lost all control of his breathing. He felt like his knees were going to give up on him, that he'd collapse right there in the store and everyone would trample on him making him even more unclean. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be sick. Everything was closing on around him, he was going to die. 

"Sakusa, Sakusa, come on, it's okay." Through the mist of his brain, he noticed three things. 1) His hand was no longer tucked into his boyfriends'. 2) He was now outside and 3) someone was calling his name. "Sakusa, everything is okay. You're okay, we're outside now."

"My mask, I need my mask," he managed to force out as Atsumu came into focus in front of him. The other boy nodded slowly and produced some fabric from a ziplock bag that was in his pocket. He helped Sakusa put it on and then reached out but stopped just as he got to his shoulder.

"Can I touch you?" Sakusa nodded and he immediately felt the pressure of Atsumu's hands on his shoulders, helping to ground him a little more to reality. "Breathe with me okay, in 2, 3, 4 and out. You can do this, it's okay." Atsumu repeated that over and over until Sakusa could feel his sense back. He let his eyes slip closed as he leaned forward and rested his head on Atsumu's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Of course, I'm sorry I dragged you out here. I should have known better."

"You had a mask even though I haven't been wearing one as often."

"Of course, ya never known when ya might need one." Sakusa could hear the smile on Atsumu's face as he pulled away from his shoulder.

"You carry one for me?"

"Of course. I want to be always there for ya when you need me to be."

**Forehead Kisses**

Sakusa knew from the moment that he woke up that today was going to be a bad day. The budding headache he hoped would go away with sleep was still throbbing behind his eyes, he felt like his whole body was itching and unclean and to top things off, Atsumu wasn't by his side when he woke up. In fact, he didn't know where his boyfriend was, that is until he could hear his music softly playing in the kitchen. Sakusa sighed and lifted his heavy body towards their bathroom. He wanted to just shower and be done with it but today was a bad day so he got out all of his cleaning products from the cupboard and got to work, today was definitely a bad day. 

After an hour of deep cleaning, Sakusa finally let the warm water wash over his entire body. He already felt bone tired and he'd only been up for just over an hour. He wanted nothing more than to just disappear from the world for the rest of the day but he also secretly wanted his boyfriend to reassure him that things would be okay. Sakusa finished up in the shower and changed into something that he knew would be the most comfortable before stepping out into their living room, wet wipes in hand, he knew that he needed to wipe down every single surface that was even close to him today because again, today was a very bad day. Atsumu was now positioned on the couch, his laptop balanced on his lap and the TV playing quietly in the background.

"Hey babe," he began to say before he turned around and saw the wet wipes that were clutched in Sakusa's hand. "Bad day, huh?" All he could was nod and Atsumu immediately understood that it was a really bad day. "I'll take my laptop in the bedroom for a while so that you can clean okay? call me if ya need anything." Atsumu stopped a good distance away from Sakusa like he always knew to do when the curly haired man was having a hard day.

"Okay."

"I love ya."

"Love you too."

Two or three hours later, Sakusa finally sat down on their sofa, texting Atsumu to tell him he could come back to the living room now, a feeling of guilt curling into his stomach at the thought that he'd just kicked out his boyfriend from his own living room but he couldn't focus on that right now, all he could focus on was the fact the room was clean and he felt clean for the first time all day. His heart was beginning to slow in his chest and he felt like he could finally breathe properly. Atsumu soon appeared in front of him, crouching down so he was eye level.

"Are ya okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Are ya sure?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Sakusa thought for a second, there was one thing he wanted from Atsumu but he didn't know if his brain would actually allow him to but he decided he wanted to try it anyway. "Can you hug me please?" Atsumu looked taken aback before a soft laugh escaped his lips.

"Of course I can ya big softy," he chuckled before slowly encasing Sakusa in his arms and pulling him against his body. "Everything will be okay ya know?" Sakusa nodded against Atsumu's shoulder, sure that he could actually stay like that for the rest of the day, at the start of their relationship this had been such a hard thing for him to grasp, hugging was something he'd never been comfortable with, it wasn't until around four months into their relationship that he actually allowed himself to be hugged and felt comfortable for more physical affection than just hand holding. Atsumu pulled away slowly before pressing a soft kiss to Sakusa's temple and it felt like that was the thing he'd been needing all day. Atsumu always seemed to know what he needed and that's why Sakusa loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my absolute favourite ships, they're so sweet and I love their dynamics so much. They're both soft for each other and this is the kind of stuff Atsumu would do for Sakusa and you can't change my mind.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading,, any feedback is appreciated!!! 
> 
> Come scream about Haikyuu with me on instagram - chloegreen1998


End file.
